


Chores

by Carwarn



Series: goldenrat but its almost always nsfw [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Edging, F/M, M/M, Multi, bengis, goldenrat, handjob, yknow....the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carwarn/pseuds/Carwarn
Summary: Beetlejuice gives Adam a..hand..with his chores. Like always, this is based on the musical version of Beetlejuice!





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Another nsfw goldenrat fic! This was supposed to come out sooner but...I'm lazy sooo lol This one is more Adam and BJ focused but im planning on doing a fic where they have a threesome. So for those who want to see that..its coming. Dont worry. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was 10:00 in the morning and the Maitlands were finishing up chores around the house while the Deetz's were off to work and school. After mentally checking off the last of her house chores Barbara decides that a little cat nap would be the best option at the moment.

“Adam, BJ!,” she yells from the top of the stairs. “I’m gonna go sleep for a little while before Charles, Lydia, and Delia get back. You two wanna join me?”

Adam pauses his cleaning and answers back. “In a sec honey, I’m still cleaning the dishes!”

While lounging on the couch Beetlejuice blows the dust off one of his fingernails after filling it to a round point. “Same babes. I’ll join you just as soon as I’m done with these fuckers.” He then looks up to Barbara and shows her a full hand of untrimmed nails.

Barbara lets out a groan and stretches out her arms. “Okay well…..have fun you two.”

After she leaves the room Adam turns around and gives Beetlejuice a loving smile. In return, Beetlejuice stares back at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
  
“What’s wrong? Do you need me to do anything? Is there a bug I need to kill for ya?”

“No, not at all….It’s just that..it’s kinda interesting seeing you do mundane stuff like filling your nails. Y’know, you’re pretty cute when you’re not trying to kill people.”

“Oh _really?_” Beetlejuice raises an eyebrow to Adam's complement and chuckles to himself.   
  
  
"In what way am I cute?"

“Well, I mean……you’re cute in an English bulldog way. Yeah, you’re a freak of nature that in all honesty, shouldn’t exist, but you're _my_ freak of nature.”

Beetlejuice's hair turns pastel pink as he gasps softly and places his hand over his chest. “Awww shucks babes.” With that, Adam goes back to the dishes and BJ goes back to pampering himself.

After a few minutes of filling, Beetlejuice was finally done with his nails. He then threw the filer into the air and it disappeared with a light poof.

“I’m pretty sure Lydia would’ve been okay with me using it.” He thought to himself as he blew off any remaining dust from his hands.

Just then, his eyes scroll over to Adam who was quietly humming to himself while placing a newly cleaned dish in the dish drainer. Beetlejuice bites lightly at his bottom lip as he studies the curvature of his boyfriend's back. He began to feel on his bulge as he imagines bending Adam over and fucking him on the side of the kitchen counter. He spread his legs, continuing to fondle himself as he conjures up images of him thrusting into Adam, gently grabbing his hair and taking in hand fulls of his ass. 

“Hey sexy~,” Beetlejuice says seductively, hand still stroking his hard-on.

Adam turns his head only to find the demon lazily spread out on the couch with a far gone look on his face and his hand massaging a big lump in his pants. After seeing the display Adam jolts and places his hand over his chest.  
  
"You have to warn me before you just start..._doing_ stuff like this."  
  
  
"Geez Adam chill out it's just a dick", Beetlejuice says before licking his teeth.   
  


Adam sighs and thinks, 'god this is so inappropriate' before nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Beetlejuice continues to rub himself and he gives Adam a sensuous smirk. “It's a shame. We haven’t had much time to go one on one. Especially ever since you picked up that weird hobby. Hey, remember that time when you polished that old statue of Aunt Jemima??”

“I'm restoring antiques!”

“Whatever.”

Beetlejuice then starts to slowly unbutton his pants while keeping direct eye contact with Adam.

“Funny thing is though-“ he pauses and steadily unzips his zipper. “- I don’t see you looking away.”

Adam grumbles at Beetlejuice's enticing demeanor as he feels a coat of warmth spread across his face. “Beetlejuice you know I’m not ready for…” he swallows. “…anal.”

“Who said anything about anal?” Beetlejuice teasingly pulls down his pants along with his underwear which makes his big dick spring up from the side. “We can do other things.” The demon then gently grips his erect shaft and starts to stroke it. Deep moans soon escape his mouth as he points his index finger at Adam and curls it, signaling him to come over.

“Come here and help daddy out will ya?”

Adam, amused but not completely tempted, turns back around and tends to his chores.

“Beetlejuice I’m trying to finish up and I don’t need you distracting me.“

Before he could even place his hands back in the sink Adam feels Beetlejuice’s body behind him, the unexpected feeling making him tense up.

“You can still do the dishes but all I want is for us to have some fun together. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He then takes his nail and lightly traces it from the middle of Adam’s throat to his chin.

Adam tries to get a word out but is too preoccupied with the feeling of Beetlejuice’s cock pushing up against his ass. Beetlejuice then reaches around and starts to rub his boyfriend’s groin through his pants and lets out a demonic snicker when he feels how hard he is.   
  
"Mmm~ so you were trying to hide something from me I see.."  
  
Adam stammers his words trying to give out a good explanation but Beetlejuice cuts him off and whispers to him in a calm, lust-filled voice.  
  
"It's okay babes, I'll take _gooood_ care of you. Just relax and let me do _all_ the work."  
  
Adam closes his eyes and gradually sinks into the sweet friction as Beetlejuice began to work on his neck. As he engulfed Adam's neck in wet kisses he occasionally bit down on a piece of the sensitive flesh, not too hard to cause any damage but just enough for it to sting a little.

“Do you like that?” 

Adam nods and reaches one hand behind him and places it on the back of Beetlejuice’s head. After pulling his thoughts together and relaxing a bit, he could finally get a few words out.  
  
  
“I have no idea what it is about you that makes me so…so..”

“Horny?” Beetlejuice mutters in a low, gruff tone into his lover's ear.

“I-I was gonna say ‘anxious’ but yes. That too.”

With that, Adam turns his head to meet BJs and they lock lips. They move carefully with one another; occasional clicks and whimpers leaving their mouths as they subtly pull away only to connect again. Beetlejuice unbuttons his lovers pants and pulls out his cock over the top his briefs. He then wraps his hand around it and strokes it up and down at a leisurely pace. Adam in return starts to slowly rock his hips, mimicking the sensation of each stroke.

  
"How does that feel? You love it when I fuck around with you don't you?"   
  
Adam could feel the tingling pressure in his pelvis start to gain traction. Noises that started off as whimpers formed into full-on breathy moans as Adam felt he had no control over the feelings in his body.

“Ah! I th-think I’m gonna-“

Beetlejuice quickly lifts his head from Adam’s neck.

“Already???”

Before Adam could hit his peak BJ removes his hand away from him. Adam's eyes shot open as he felt his orgasm fade away.

“W-why did you let go? I was almost there…”

Beetlejuice swiftly plants a kiss on Adam’s lips and caresses his cheek.

“Ever heard of edging, babes?”

Beetlejuice then quickly takes ahold of Adam’s dick and starts to massage it again. In response, he bends over and grips the edge of the sink as the feeling slowly inched its way back. BJ grips Adam’s hips and begins to grind in time with his strokes.

“No..I-_aah_…I never h-heard of it…Will it hurt me?”

“Babes, I would never hurt you.”

Adam once again felt pleasure build up in his lower stomach but before he could release, Beetlejuice lets go of him and caresses his inner thigh instead. Adam feels his orgasm leave but slower this time and he rolls his eyes at the loss of touch.

“Well….can you do something that’s less frustrating?”

Beetlejuice ignores him and after a few seconds, he glides his hand from Adam’s thigh up to his shaft and starts to pump again. Adam moans as he feels the continuous friction, his eyes fluttering as they roll back.

The demon takes his rough tongue and licks it from the base of his boyfriend's neck all the way up to his ear. He then lets out a guttural moan and whispers softly: “Adam I want you to cum for me..."

Almost on command, Adam hits his peak while Beetlejuice continues to jerk him off in order to ride out his orgasm. Adam could barely make an audible sound as he felt the deepest rush of pleasure and euphoria spread from his pelvis to the rest of his body. He quietly mouthed “shit” as he felt the sensation pulsate, making the muscles in his thighs jerk a few times. As Beetlejuice’s pace began to stagnate, they share a moment of silence in an attempt to catch their breath.

Adam hesitantly pulls up his briefs along with his pants and turns his whole body around to meet his boyfriend.

“Wow....that was……something.”

Beetlejuice smiles at him and pulls him in for a kiss. “Thanks, babes but-“, he then points at the counter and Adam turns back only to see several spots of semen dripping from it.

“Oh, that's not good…”

“Yeah, you probably wanna clean that up Adam..”

Adam, feeling lethargic and somewhat frustrated turns his head back to Beetlejuice and gives him a stern look.

“No. You made me do it so you’re gonna clean it up. I still have to finish the dishes anyway.”

Beetlejuice pouts, “but babes~”

“Clean it!”

Just then a light bulb went off in Adam’s head.

“If you do, we can possibly..._maybe_...do something else later~”

Adam looks Beetlejuice up and down in a loving but dorkish way before opening his mouth to speak again.

“-Daddy.”

With that, Beetlejuice clumsily but quickly puts his pants and boxers back on and with a snap of his fingers, a paper towel and cleaning spray appear in his hand.

“Well if you’ll excuse me Adam...I have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hit me up?  
tumblr: @letmeridemybicycle


End file.
